LOVE
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: Well,it's actually based on the shownot the book.But anyways,there wasnt a category on shows for Gossip Girl.Well,I love this show.This is basically about Chase and Blake loving eachother.Chase's thoughts on her.I just love 'em together!They are sooo cute


L.O.V.E.

Chase's Pov.

"Move!"Blake's character insisted as she spun around,on top of the table.

"Let me see it...!"I,er,my character,Nate,fought back.

"Noo!..Make me..!"She held on tighter onto the bottle of wine.

"I can do it!Let me show you!Here,come here..!"I said,a smile spreading across my face as I tried to take the bottle away from her hands,wanting to prove I could open it.

"No-I can do---"She was cut off by the top of the bottle flew off and hit my forehead,soon,tons of bubbles and spoom were coming out and landed on my shirt.

"Wow!Are you okay?"Blake yelled when the top of the bottle flew out,and started laughing as she tried to help clean my shirt.

"That never happens to _me_..."I stated,no laugh coming out of _my_ mouth anymore.I grabbed Blake's waist and put her down in front of me.

"It's okay...You're still a man in my eyes..!"She giggled while running her hands through my hair.I laughed along.

"Look at you-you're a _mess_..!"Our foreheads were now touching.

"So are_ you_.."I said back.We were _about_ to kiss when the director yelled out his famous phrase.

"_Cut_...!Perfect you two,perfect!See,Blake,that's a surprise from _you_.You weren't all giggly and messing up like you were with Leightned.Maybe I should give you two more scenes together..Id'll save us time,money,and..save my voice."He winked as he placed himself next to us.

"Well...I dunno what got into me,since I was alreday giggling _on the show_,I didn't have the need to laugh and mess up my lines..you get it..?"She grinned,pulling her dress' strap over her shoulder.

"Oh,yes,indeed.Um,one thing we have to re-do,is:the part when the corch lands on Chase's head,that was a little bit too fake,so Chase,please don't laugh on that part,yet."The director instructed.

"Yes sir.Um-I gotta go to the bathroom...say,a 10-minute break..?"

"You take _that_ long to go to the bathroom..what do you _do in there_,huh,Chase..?"Blake gave me an odd stare.

"I need a drink,too.Gosh Blake,can't a guy have his _needs_?Anyways,be back in a few."I walked away.

As soon as I got out of the restroom,I saw Blake waiting outside.

"Hey-listen,what do you say-me,you,movies,Friday..?"

"Nah,I already spend too much time with you on set.."I said sarcastically and walked away from her.

"Heyyy!..That's so mean!"She hit my right arm,as a smirk plastered my face.

"Kidding-kidding.Gosh!-Of course,Blake.What movie though..cuz it needs to be a good one-I mean,getting time with a hottie like me-you want that to be good.."

"You are so self-obssessed-and you know it!"She said firmly.

"Don't be jealous cuz you aint got what I got."I said trying to sound gansta.

"You _really_ need to practice that,Chase...er,_homie_."Blake entered the room,followed by me.

"You two ready..?Well,we'll continue anyways-who cares if you're ready.Okay,so this is gonna get hot and steamy.Here's where I need you to do the sex stuff.Now,don't be afraid you'll be in camera.."The director annouced.

"Oooh-_spooky_-sex..."Blake laughed.

"Will we actually like _do it_ in frnt of you all,though...?"I said,getting really nervous about this.

"Nah,as I said,it's acting.You'll just kiss-a few touches there-and over there.You'll get undressed.But not completely."He re-assured me.I looked as frightnened as hell now.Drops of sweat coming from my forehead.

"Don't worry Chase.It'll be fine.As he said,it's _just acting_.Nothing to worry about."Blake whispered in my ear,noticing how nervous I was.I simply nodded.

"Alright..get in your positions-and if you're a little loony,smarty pants,it's on that red cahir over there.."

Blake walked over to it and let me sit on it.

"Sit on top of him..your legs have to be around his waist.."

She did as commanded-and I was getting even more nervous about this-but yet excited.

"Okay now-before you start.Imagine this:you guys love eachother extremely-but can't have eachother-ever.You only have this day,to show your feelings-so you gotta appreciate this moment-this has to be hot,passionate,and sexy.The audience will have to feel the chemistry between you...Ready?...And action!"

Blake wrapped her arms around my neck,and we began our make-out session.We started some tongue action,and soon,this was just as the director wanted it to be.I put my hand on her shoulder,still kissing her.She started to take off my jacket,and I helped her, threw it to the next chair.She unbuttoned my shirt,and ran her hands over my hair.I ran mine over hers.We were still kissig passionately.She wrapped her left leg around my waist,and I let my hand wonder through her long legs,then it made it's way into her dress,and to her ass.I grabbed it and pressed it,enjoying the feeling.Blake started giggling though-So the director,once again,yelled _cut_.

"You're back Blake..what now..?"He seemed frustrated.

"He touched my butt...!"She started cracking up uncontrallably.I just stared at her awkwardly-how was that funny..?I blushed in embarrasment.The director just shook his head in disbeleif.

"BLAKE!C'mon now..!He's supposed to do that...!How is that funny?"He had the same exact reaction as me.

"Sorry..It's just-_ticklish there_."She said,trying to control her laughter.

"Alright-okay.Chase,don't touch her _there,_then.Or,just touch it,but don't grab onto it man.I saw some chemistry there-remember this Chase-you're not in a hotel bed-you're on a set."He said making me even more embarrased now.

"Okay."Was all that could come out of my mouth.I felt like dying,I bet it was his _hobbie_ embarrassing me.

"Great..now..let's get on with this..start were we left off..and..action!"

My hand made it's way inside her dress again,rubbinh her ass softly.This time,she didn't giggle she just kept on kissing me.I started taking off her dress,kissing her neck as she moaned.She started kissing my lips now,holding onto my neck.I was now running my hands through her long blonde hair-making a mess of it-but we both didn't care.I went down from her mouth down to her chest and on her breasts.

"Cut!That's enough.Perfect.After 20 tries of doing this-you finally got it...!Aleluyaaa!"He grinned.

"Woahhh...now that was _fun_."Blake said still on top of me.

"Yeahhh..."I said,my hands still holding her head.She,again,pulled her left strap over her shoulder,while I helped her with the other one.She got off me and got my shirt,and handed it to me.I put it on and buttoned it up.Blake ran over to her purse,which was sitting on the little table next to the director's chair,grabbed it,looked through it,and found her mirror.

"Oh my Gosh!My hair...Wow.It looks so horrible!"She exclaimed studying herslef on the mirror.I wlaked over to her.

"Sorry 'bout that.My fault."I said trying to fix it,using my hand as a comb.

"It's okay.Your hair's messy too..But when isn't it anyways?"

"Yeah.-Hey!That's not nice,or funny.-Wait,are you serious??-Gimme that..!"I said taking the mirror from her hand and staring at my reflection...

"Perfect-as always."I admired myself as Blake rolled her eyes.


End file.
